Jasper's Resolitude
by snowbaby921
Summary: Sequel to Jasper's Solitude. Ten years down the road, what is about to happen will throw Jasper for a loop. As like the prequel... Major OOC in this i guess LOL... Remember this is fan-FICTION...


** Jasper's Re-solitude**

Well it has been 10 years since I killed Bella Swan. Edward has not read my mind to find out that I did it all to the fact that I never think about it around him. I sometimes go back to the spot where her body had been laid that night. After Edward killed James, or so he told us all because we were not there, We went back to bury her body but it had been dragged away by what seemed to look like wolves. We think that Jacob Black found her body and informed her father. They had a funeral three days later. We attended the services out of respect for the family, Edward and the rest of my family because they loved her.

Edward and I have gotten close in the past 10 years and it is something I have enjoyed very much. One day while I was coming home from school I caught a glimpse of a girl who looked oddly like Bella. I walked over to the spot I had seen her, but when I got there she was gone. Brushing it off my shoulder and putting it to the back of my mind, I continued the walk home. Half way threw the woods I was running at vamp speed when something hard tackled me to the ground.

"What the fuck" I said as I stood up not expecting what I saw.

"So Jasper how have you been these last years" I heard a male voice laughing at me.

I spun around only to come face to face with James. My mouth dropped and the emotions flowing threw me were of hatred and confusion. Edward had lied to our entire family, but I could not say much because I had too.

"Why the hell are you not dead" I asked harshly "Edward had told us he killed you years ago"

He circled around me rather slowly smiling when he started laughing hysterically

"Well Jasper, the funny thing is, Edward almost killed me. He couldn't bring him self to do it and left me broken and almost drained of blood, when he heard my thoughts saying I didn't kill Bella and if I did I would of told him my self he decided not to kill me right then" He leaned against a tree looking at me for my reaction when he continued " It then took me a couple hours to regenerate then I went to where Edward told me I supposedly killed Bella."

He speed up to me standing right in front of my face with a smirk across his, then he curled his hand into my curly blond hair pulling my head back. He brought his face to my neck and sniffed me. Yeah sounds crazy but that is what he did. Leaning up to my ear he whispered

"I saved Bella that night. The change for her was very painful. She was so broken by what you did to her she begged me to kill her. I couldn't do it though. The change was making her breath takenly beautiful."

"What Bella is alive, but how she was not moving or breathing and I made sure I drained her completely" I replied

"Oh no Jasper you didn't drain her completely. She is now my mate and wants nothing more but revenge on you and your family" He said laughing.

"My family did nothing to her only I did. Bring me to her and let me explain that."

"Oh I will" He said then stroked my cheek then started running in the opposite direction. I ran quickly after him keeping pace. We ended up at the boarder line of us and the wolves. Looks like Jacob knew all along about Bella being alive. I saw his wolf self running away from the cottage as we come up to it.

James opened the door and allowed me to go in first. I looked over at the table to see a blond girl standing there. She stood up and turned towards me. It was Bella, a very different and Beautiful Bella. Blond hair, blue green eyes, larger breasts, longer legs, tighter stomach and ass. Oh my god she was stunning.

She speed up to me throwing me into the wall "How dare you show your self to me Jasper Hale" She was pissed "After I get done with you and my so called ex family you will all regret it."

"Bella" I choked. My god she was strong "I'm sorry, I've regretted it everyday, but the family has nothing to do with it. I acted alone without there knowledge. I lied to them saying James did it to you" I cried out to her.

She threw me across the room and started coming for me when James stepped between us.

"Bella you need to talk to Edward. Leave him to me and go to your first love" He said kissing her. Her eyes turned to there original color and she left me with James. Hours went by and at that time I was bloody and broken. He would let me heal a little and start beating me all over again. I tried to fight back but he was much stronger and faster. I tried manipulating his emotions but he had a very large wall up.

Finally I heard the door open and looked up to see Bella and Edward entering the cottage. The look on Edwards face made me realize I was now alone once again in my solitude. He walked up to me and kicked me right in the head.

"How the hell could you do that to Bella, My love, you destroyed not only me but the whole family for god knows what Jasper. I should let them kill you but I wont allow that. We are not telling the rest of the family what really happened, but you will think about this for the rest of your life."

I hung my head down in shame as Edward and James left to go talk and hunt. Bella stared at me with wanting eyes and knelt down to my face. She brushed some hair away from my eyes and leaned down as she began to kiss me passionately. When she stopped I looked bewildered at her.

"Jasper you took my virginity and tuned me into what I wanted. two things Edward would never have done. I may have acted out of hatred for you before but that was all an act for Edward and James. I am so close to you and want you more than anything not Edward or James. I do not know how to do that but that is what I truly want. I just sat there looking at her wondering what the fuck.

"I know how alone you must of felt before, but I don't want that for you any longer. I want us to be together I really do" she leaned over and started kissing me again. It felt so good wanting it. Alice hasn't touched me in ten years after loosing Bella. She pushed me back onto the floor and ripped my clothes off. Standing back she was looking over my body with lust in her eyes. She stepped slowly in front of me giving me a nice show, and when she was done my 12 inch cock was rock hard. She strattled my groin and slowly sat down on my cock letting me enter her. She felt so damn good better than before. I raised my hands to cup her now size c breasts and played with her nipples while she moaned riding my cock. She leaned down and started sucking on my neck and earlobes, grinding her pussy in a circular motion making me go insane.

I quickly rolled her onto her back and began pumping into her slowly until she grabbed my ass telling me to go faster. I obeyed and speed up my pace while sucking on each breast in turn. She clawed at my back with each thrust inwards screaming my name. Almost an hour later she screamed she was cumming and when I felt her muscles tighten around me I let all my juices empty into her willing pussy. Just at that moment I rolled over and she laid on top of me Edward and James returned.

"What the hell is going on love" They both said in unison.

"I want Jasper. I don't want him being in solitude for what he did to me, when I know he is the one I want" She said.

"But how, why him. I don't understand. He raped you and thought he killed you but actually changed you and you want him"

"Well no one else wanted to sleep with me. No one else wanted to change me. I love Jasper and am going to be with him forever" We then got dressed and left them behind. I will never be in solitude again with my Bella by my side.


End file.
